E.D.E.N
'''E.D.E.N '''is the first mission in Call of Duty Future Warfare you play as Sgt Vladimir Kozin as he is training in the E.D.E.N mission summary the mission begins with the player awaking in Berlin. A Soviet soldier asks you what path they should take to the Reichstage. The path you take will matter on what difficulty you choose. With each paths design reflecting the difficulty. after fighting through your selected path you will reach the Reichstage. You will plan and carry out how your team assaults the Reichstage. After fighting through German infantry to the roof of the Reichstage you will be tasked with planting the flag or defending the flag planter with a sniper. After evading gun fire or defending the soldier. You will get to flag plant or he will get to the flag plant. Upon planting the flag the world will begin to disappear.You'll soon realize that it was all a training simulation. After hearing how you did from Boris Zhukov , Vasili Petrov ,and Yuri Borodin . Both Boris and Petrov will think you did great while Borodin will criticize you and write you off as another kid with a trigger finger. Boris and Petrov will reassure you that is just what Borodin is like to new recruits. You will be told to go to the briefing room after that the screen will fade to black. E.D.E.N transcript Vladimir awakes to the sound of ringing in his Ears. As his vision begins to clear he sees a Soviet solider shouting at him. Finally the ringing stops and he began to hear Soviet soldier: sir the captain's forces have began their attack on the Reichstage. He is requesting all forces assistants. We need to get to the Reichstage. the player will get on his feet.A difficulty screen will come up. Choose your difficulty which will choose your path. Soviet soldier: ok then lets move. you will fight through your path till you reach the Reichstage Soviet captain: have no fear my comrades ATTACK! as your team is about to charge into gun fire you get the choice to let them or stop them and plan out an attack (if you stop them) your hand will extend out stoping the leading soldier Soviet soldier:sir shouldn't we join them the players head shake no. You will then get a squad command option that you may use. (if player does not stop them) Soviet soldier: Hoorah the soviets will charge forward with most of them getting killed. The squad command will come up. now the player will not know this but if he stops them from charging then he will have more soldiers under his command either way after fighting your way through the forces you will reach the Reichstage Soviet captain: in we go my comrades to their beating heart after a brutal fight up the Reichstage you will reach the roof Soviet captain: where is he a Soviet soldier walks up with a Soviet flag on his back Soviet captain: are you ready Soviet soldier: shouldn't we clear the way first Soviet captain: why kill most our troops when all it takes is one man planting a flag. Soviet soldier: but its suicide. Soviet captain: are you putting yourself ahead of your country. Soviet soldier: no of course not sir Soviet captain:: well then comrades what shall we do with this coward the player is given a choice you either threaten the soldier or encourage him to run the flag. If encourage him it will be easier to defend him from the germans. While if threaten it will be way harder to defend him. Now you can offer to do it yourself which is hard because you have only a melee to defend yourself. Now he can die while defending him which will force you to finish his work. lines said if you offer to do it Soviet captain: well at least theres one true soldier lines said if you threaten him (the player will hold his gun up to his head) Soviet soldier: no please don't shoot. I'll do it lines said if encourage him (the player will put a gun in his hand and pat him on the shoulder) Soviet soldier: ok...for Russia if he is killed while your defending him Soviet captain: chyort..sergent Kozin get out their and plant that flag if him or you gets to the planting point Soviet captain: plant it plant it now you or him plant the flag Soviet soldiers: ura! the world will begin to disappear and instead of a destroyed berlin you will instead see a blank white room 2 men will walk out Boris:well done Vladimir you did quite well on the E.D.E.N Petrov: yeah i want you with me if I ever have to plant a flag on top of a building Boris: Vasili don't be a mudak Petrov: ok sorry but in all seriousness you did good captain Borodin: good a voice will eco from behind as Borodin walks in captain Borodin: you think this is good ..he was awful his aim was off, he was clumsy, he had no idea what he was doing and how to deal with situations. sergeantyou are not Spetsnaz material I mean for the love of god you were only in the army for 5 months and it shows. Look sergeant its nothing against you but your a mess by Spetsnaz standards......but by army standards your a god so I can see how you passed selection. Now if it were up to me I would send you back to the 45th but due to general Koslov a good friend of mind pushing for you. I let you in because he is the finest commander in the whole russian army. Borodin will walk away Boris: don't take it personally he just like that Petrov: guy does't even call you by your name he just calls you by your rank Boris: yeah i never see him outside his quarters if it isn't for a new recruit or some training exercise Petrov: bottom line guys a weirdo don't try to strive for his approval Boris: ow and do not refer to him by his name Petrov: I think I know that better than anyone a announcer will come on all Bravo 1-1 personel please report to the briefing room Boris: thats us lets go the screen will fade to black